


Shadow

by Imthegrenade



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Vampire Academy Fusion, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthegrenade/pseuds/Imthegrenade
Summary: Once I read that life is just an explosion of chemical reactions in a fragile body, I think this is correct for most humans and they ordinary life with a pre-made schedule waiting for the day coming and ending, that’s what I think life is for them, I wish my life could be more simple like it, but in fact that would never happen, 2 years ago my best friend Josie and I ran away from St. Salvatore, an institution created by Stefan Salvatore within the intuit of saving dhampirs, monrois teenagers trying to protect us from the real bad guys, the strigois.





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Dhampir: Half human and monroi; they have vampires powers with none of they weakness (the opposite can also be applied).  
> Monroi: Are vampires but mortals, they drink blood, but not enough to kill, they also have an element speciallity  
> Strigois(my favorites): Are imortal vampires and are originally monrois that fed by killing, can just be killed by a silver stake.  
> LETTING CLEAR: the story itself isn't mine i wrote mostly and take inspiration from vampire academy books.  
> Enjoy the reading :)

I felt her fear before I heard screams, I could feel what she feels, I could taste desert on my mouth, I could feel the lost in her expression. ‘’Josie, wake up’’ she didn’t move ‘’Josie, wake up’’ she’s finally realizes that was just a nightmare, one more in the ocean, her beautiful brown eyes are afraid and I just wanted to comfort her with my hug, I never understood how this bond happened but I'm glad we have it, she was so scared, more than the other times and I could really feel her sadness mixed with it. She finally talks and ‘’ I dreamt with Pedro and mom, they were laughing and saying I should join them, they were in the park, remember this park where we used to hang out? They were there, Pen. They were so happy, Pedro smiling could light my day, so bright and just in the way I remember, and mom? Mom was genuinely beautiful. But out of nowhere they became strigois and tried to made me join then, saying it wouldn’t hurt and I'd be more happy not feeling anything, I- what if I became a strigoi?’’ she was shaking by the time she finished the monologue and I felt it, like she was afraid of becoming a strigoi but at the same time she wished both of them were alive, at least she wouldn’t lost them forever ‘’Jojo, I- I know it still hard but you need to let them go, isn’t healthy. You always will have me, I’m your family and always will be, I’m your guardian and it’s my duty to protect you’’. I helped her to finally sit and held her on my arms and she sobbed, like she always does when she dreams with her family, it’s always a hard talk and even more hard dream. to make things clearer I tried to turn on the light standing in her night stand, she smiled to me, her smile could be my sun, I’m not kidding it’s like the most perfect smile I ever saw in my life. 

‘’Jojo, when was the last time you fed? Two days ago? Three?’’ I asked waiting for an answer I knew she wouldn’t be honest with me, she always feels bad ‘’ I- I'm okay Pen, I don’t need to feed, and you were busy, I didn’t want to bother you in any -’’ ‘’Jojo, screw this, I need you okay and healthy and if my blood will help you with this, I’m giving it to you’’ she was static, waiting for a non-humored laugh or for me saying it was a joke but it wasn’t I mean it ‘’C’mon Josie, just bite me you will feel better’’ I uncovered my neck my head then I tilt for the right side and waited for her craving her fangs on my neck, the thing about monroi bites is: they give a sensation of pleasure that you can’t experience in any other way even in sex, it’s intense, powerful, numbing, it’s like being on the clouds and falling but not really worried about the fall or having an intense wave of orgasm and not wanting it to find an end, in theory it was a hell of a bite, I saw Josie’s face in the mirror standing right in front of us and her expression was pure enjoying the moment, she really liked biting me – even she saying the opposite- ‘’are you okay, did I hurt you?’’ in a numb voice I could just replaying with no, she couldn’t hurt me I trusted her with everything, everything. 

‘’I don’t know Pen, you don’t look fine to me, let me bring you something to eat, okay?’’ I couldn’t deny I was really feeling weak ‘’I’m okay, Jojo. I just really need sleep’’ I used all my conviction in each word and I want her to believe me this time, at least once in life I wanted her to not worry about me ‘’I don’t believe you and I’m going to feed you’’ in the end maybe Josie knew me better than I know myself I ate everything – and wow I was really compulsive about Nasi Goreng – . 

In some point I started to stare the window that’s when my smile faded, it was 3am, a quiet time in the university where we desperately tried to fit and have a what people call a normal life. In the window I could see a shadow side by side with a tree staring right back at me, I couldn’t see him, but I was sure he could see me, he was close enough to see the blood sharing Josie and I had few minutes ago, and I was 100 %sure he was from St. Salvatore which means, we need to get out of here fast, I wasn’t strong enough to fight with him, at least I think i wasn’t not. He stepped back and was swallowed by shadows I couldn’t see him anymore, my only thinking and reaction was to go in the ground floor and take Josie far away from him, which I was convinced I could do, and I would do. 

‘’You should be sleeping, Pen’’ the thing about being a runaway is we can’t afford spent so much time in a place and make any friends, Sam – one of the guys we share the house – was almost with a sore expression seeing the calculus book which I don’t blame him. ‘’we have to go like right now’' Josie had three stages of comprehension, first one was the vague expression, second the fear, the third she finally realized what i was talking about, the dhampir guard came for us.  
‘’what’s the problem, girls?’’ my worry didn’t remind me of him ‘’nothing, Sammy, just a concert happening tonight, don’t you worry.’’ ‘’Car keys, now’’ I reminded to Josie. 

‘'I can’t believe they found us, like we covered our tracks we used different names, we lied to get in here, how the fuck they find us?’’ I knew where the car was and for someone that was almost drained by a monroi I couldn’t even feel my legs, my only priority was taking Josie out there ‘’Pen, Pen, were are we going now?’’ ‘’Canada, what you think? They can’t track us there’’. We were 3 blocks from our car I told myself I could walk until there and save Josie from that place, the place were our bad memories resides, in some point I looked back and there was the shadow man that few minutes ago was looking at me from my own window, I didn’t remember much but I told Josie to run as fast as she could and she did. 

I knew I wasn’t strong enough because of the blood loss, but I could defeat him, I could be skinny and small and id use it in my favor, he was tall, older than us like really older than us maybe 40/45, 195 cm to 2 meters. In other circumstances I'd be gentle with the old man, but I couldn’t afford let him take Josie away from me. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, his hair was dark brown with some grey spots, this man was the only obstacle between our car and freedom. He was too close ‘’don’t touch her’’ his expression was unreadable, showing his hands trying to calm me ‘’i won’t hurt her’’ and then a step in Josie’s direction, in that moment my instinct said to hurt him, I gave a step ahead and attacked him – a thing about the dhampir ability, we are fast if we had a intense training and he was a skilled guardian –. He knocked me within a certain amount of excessive force and I was possibly to high and this fall would probably send me to the hospital, I heard Josie’s scream, the man picked me up and asked if was fine then everything blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think :)


End file.
